How I steal your heart
by Saodora
Summary: I will only say this once. If you don't like Edward with anyone other than Bella, DON'T READ THIS STORY! If I recieve any flames from you people regarding this 'coupling' I will remind you of the summary. I will also flame back. Any questions? Good, read
1. Edward's POV point of view

_**How I capture your heart**_

_**By: ME!! SAODORA!!**_

**This is a book that I have written down. The pages are all over the place because Cassandra and Mojo had a HUUGE game of tag in my room and MESSED EVERYTHING UP!! However, whenever I do find a page, I type it down. So, here are the chapters. Oh yeah, this story is about how Edward and Bella go to Alaska University, like they always wanted. Edward finds someone up there, and the entire Cullen family (mostly) is turned against him. READ ON AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT MORE!! Oh yeah, I will continue writing EVEN THOUGH you flame me. If you hate this story so much, GET THE FREAK OUT OF MY STORY!! Stop reading things that you hate!!**

I was glad, there was no denying it. Away from the rest of the world in Alaska, just me and my beloved Bella. Looking tenderly at her snoozing form on the plane seat next to me I chuckled. Her hair had fallen into her face again. She would try to brush it out soon. Saving her the trouble, my ice white hands linger for a moment next to her dark hair. Pain fills my heart as I quickly place the hair behind her ear and stare off into the distance. Once again, I am reminded of how different we two are, how much the stars have tried us. True love does that sometimes, there's no denying. My phone vibrated and Alice's name flashed on the screen. Stifling a laugh that could possibly wake my Bella, I hunched over to find out what she wanted. Her high voice keened out, talking at a million miles an hour.

_Edward! You have NO idea how long I've been trying to call, I waited for hours, but your flight was delayed, and I saw myself calling you right now, so I did. How is Bella? Is the flight okay? We had a little bit of trouble with the werewolves, but Dad got it all under control. How about you? _

My mind was laughing as she explained how she and Jasper were alright, and how they had a little tussle with a shark on the beach. He also noticed that she was referring to Carlisle as Dad, as he had requested. Esme was also asking that they call her Mom. They wanted Bella to have the most comfort, and they didn't think that her callign them Esme-in-law would be very comfortable for her. All in all, the Cullen family was having a great laugh over the entire matter. When Edward asked how it went, Jasper's voice yelled over, "Hey Alice! How do you like your shark?" With the slightest hint of laughter in my voice, I said, "I guess that answers your question. You said that you were seeing now. May I ask, did you see anything about Bella or I?"

Her voice sounded troubled as she muttered, "Yeah, I did. You're going to hurt her really bad really soon. All I saw was her sitting in her dorm at Alaska.. what else could it be? It had the state flag and all of her clothes all over the place, and she was crying. She kept saying your name, 'Edward, Edward, why did you do this to me?' and that's all. You better watch your step young man! I like Bella a lot! If you hurt her so help me, I'll make what you did to Victoria look like a mere wrist slicing."

Thoughts whirling, I bid her good bye and clicked the phone shut. The red light blinked, warning passengers to fasten their seat belts. Reaching over, my hands quivered a bit as I snapped hers shut. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me in confusion. Putting my finger to my lips, I clicked my own closed. She was still confused. Her voice was heavy with sleep. "What's going on Edward?" I pointed out the window, and she leaned over me to look. I saw her eyes widen in shock as the frozen ground ran underneath us. I smiled indulgently. She was so cute in shock, asleep, just any position. Laying her head on the back of her seat, her hand reached over to entwine with mine.

She barely noticed the cold anymore, a fact I had noticed after we had graduated. She never shivered anymore. A flicker of worry crossed my mind, but it was quickly dispelled. I had not transformed her, and she still hadn't taken on the sharp smell associated with our kind. She was human, but spending so much time with me was sure to deteriorate her health. Her eyes were focused on the back of the seat in front of us. I wondered what she was thinking about. Her thoughts always fascinated me. "Bella? What are you thinking about now?"

She whirled to face me, she hadn't been expecting me to talk. "Well..." I could see her choosing her words carefully. "I was thinking about Tanya and those people. If Alaska is really cold and dark most of the time, won't there be other va.. people like you?" I shrugged, loving how she kept the word out of the sentence. " I don't know Bella, we'll see when we get there. If you would like anything to drive around while we're there, I saw that a never-been-used Porsche on sale there for only a few thousand dollars." I knew she would never relent.

"Edward! It's enough that you love me, you don't need to get me expensive gifts!" I could see that I had upset her. I put my hand on her shoulder, giving her a tiny massage. "For me, it isn't expensive. Not at all. And besides, it's on sale." She sagged under my hand, pursing her bottom lip. "Please don't get me a car. You wouldn't let me bring my truck, so I'll just let you drive me around."

I scowled playfully. "Your truck is not with us because its a death trap in a frozen land like this. Knowing you, something would dart in front of your path, a polar bear.. or a moose. You would swerve and fall into the ice cold ocean. The doors would rust shut instantly, and you would be at the bottom of the sea with the narwhals. How could I live without you? Of course, I would go after the polar bear/moose that killed you in the first place, and that would distract me for a minute, but what about after that?" She scowled. She hated it whenever I played the true love card. The attendant came by, smiling insufferably. "Please unlock your restraints, we are taking off in a few more minutes."

Bella lunged from her seat, my hands undoing the belt instants before she jolted. Grabbing her many bags, I calmly extracted myself and reached over her head. Pulling down my hefty bag, I also picked up several of hers. I had offered to buy her a suitcase, but she has refused, saying that it was okay, she could find one herself. Now I saw what she meant. All of those tiny bags, it was a wonder we got off in time. Running, we met our escort and nearly fell into the taxi. The driver sped off, evidently, we were late. He was thinking about his boss, and how he was going to kill him in very colorful ways when we finally got there. He was also thinking about the taxi behind him with someone else. Not bothering to turn, I put my arm around Bella, determined to make her stay at this college very enjoyable.

**WELL?? what did you think?? pretty short, I KNOW THAT but I don't care, this is where my chapter from my book is, and this is where I am ending it. So NA!! Oh yeah, a word from our sponsors**

CHEESE!!

**thank you, now back to our original programming. K, I believe you know the deal here, you have to submit a few reviews, or else the rest of the story will never continue. I know my best bud Scarlet White will, but which of you chickens DARES to submit a review to my story? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA lol, I made a funny **


	2. Traci's POV

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I looked out the window, my face a little sad. I could feel the corners drooping. At college at last. My cell phone rang and I motioned for the driver to ignore me. He shrugged. "You will have plenty of time to talk. The person in front of us drives like he is on fire, and is not paying attention to the directions I am giving him."

Moving my shoulders up, I hunched over in the seat. "Hello?" I whispered, determined not to let anyone hear my conversation.

"Hey Babe! How are you in California?"I gulped nervously. Here was the part of the plan I wasn't too sure of. Sure, it sounded good on paper and in my head to break up with my cheating boyfriend, but it was another matter altogether to break up with him on the PHONE!!

"Um.. Ryan, I'm not in California. I'm not even on the mainland United States." I could hear his stupid laugh, rejoicing inside that I could get rid of him. "That means you're in Canada right?"

Groaning, I shook my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me. "No, it's not in Canada. Farther. Ryan... I'm in Alaska."

Swearing loudly, I could hear him yelling at innocent passerby, and probably freaking them out. "TRACI!! YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO COLLEGE IN NORTH POINT TOGETHER!!"

Holding the phone a few feet away from my ear, I grimaced. I hadn't told him anything like that. He was ALWAYS one to assume stuff like that. Just because I dated him for 10 months doesn't mean we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. "Ryan, I never said that we were going to college together. In fact, this is why I moved up here. I am going to college in Alaska," _As far away from you as possible, _ I thought, my brain beginning to ache as I thought of him coming up here. I had been so excited to date him, he was head of the chess team, head of the Book Club, and he was going to a good college. But he had showed a different side to himself over the past 8 months.

He was always drinking or something like that, and he was always cussing out old girlfriends. He said every single day that he had broken both of her arms for breaking up with him. He said he would do the same to her if she tried to 'sever their relationship.' Of course, that meant that Traci had to come all the way to Alaska to avoid him. Hearing his cussing and the breaking of glass, I again said a silent prayer of thanks that I was in Alaska in a taxi cab, very far away from him. Finally he calmed down.

"Ryan, I don't think... ok, I won't lie to you. This is NOT working out. You are too violent and drunk for my tastes. You are also not as smart as I thought you were. I am breaking up with you." His low voice growled through the speaker phone. "Traci, don't think this is over. You don't break up with me, I break up with you." Traci nodded, eager to make him NOT want to come after her swinging an ax. "Yeah, sure Ryan. I am so sad that you are breaking up with me." I sniffed a little. Might as well make him think he had hurt her feelings. Bad idea.

Instantly, he became caring. First time in EVER. I thought, wishing that I hadn't thought he would respond so well to tears. "Traci, I didn't mean it. Look, I'll fly up there, and we'll talk over some hot cocoa or something. We'll work it out. What do you say?" I felt myself getting irritated. _Count to ten, _ I reminded myself. _Calm down, breathe deep, soothing breaths. It is not your fault is in an imbecile. Calm down, you can better deal with the problem when you are calm._

"Look Ryan, if you aren't going to take this seriously, I'm going to take it seriously for you. I am not comfortable around you. You make me nervous. You are not nice, and you possess a vile temper. I do not want to go out with you anymore, that is why I went to Alaska. The other reason I am here is because I know that you just barely bought yourself a new Lexus Ultima."

Ryan drawled, "Well, so what? Since I bought an awesome new car for us to ride in, you run away to Alaska?" Shaking my head, I replied, "No, I am here because I know, that with the new truck bought and payed for, you have no money whatsoever to come up here and hurt me like you hurt Jeanie." With a wince, I remembered the sorry state Jeanie had been in when I visited her last fall. Her arms were in casts, and her face was covered in bruises. It was disgusting. Right then and there, I had vowed it wouldn't happen to me, no matter what, and I was still carrying out that vow. "Ryan, I am breaking up with you. No ifs, ands, or buts. I am through with you. I am in Alaska, I am NOT telling you where, and there's nothing you can do about it."

He sputtered on the line, I could almost see his face turning bright red, his hands clenching into fists, eyes bugging out. Holding the phone away, I could have sworn that I felt the spit sputtering out of his puffy lips. "Good bye Ryan. I wash my hands of this sordid affair." Clicking the phone shut, I sighed in relief and sank back down on the seat. The driver looked at me, his bright blue eyes smiling. "Good job young lady, breaking up with that hooligan. Alaskan men are much nicer. You should settle down up here. The winters are cold and dark, sure, but the summers are wonderful, and light all the time. When your parents say come home at dark, you can stay out all night. Where else in the world can you see the Aurora Borealis? Nowhere I tell you." He was quiet for a few minutes while I ordered my thoughts around.

I was free! No more worrying that he saw me with my best friend George, no more trying to hide the bruises he left on my arms... I was FREE!! Then, the taxi stopped. The driver turned around, looking me straight in the eye. "Here we are little lady. Alaska University." Stepping out, I thanked him and paid him the money. He tipped his cap. I got my luggage, 3 big suitcases and 2 duffel's, and stood, staring at my new home. Ahead of me, a couple was arguing. He was trying to take her baggage, and she was trying to run away with her millions of little bags. My nose wrinkled in disgust. What a preppy. He, however, was sensible, having one HUGE suitcase. I looked at mine, and wished I had a huge one like him.

Apparently, they weren't moving any time soon, so I walked past them, hoping they didn't see me. As I was passing the boy, I felt a string tugging at my head and heart and lungs. Trying to resist, I bargained with myself. _Fine, I'll take a quick peak. Just one. Just to see why I want to look_. My head swiveled and my heart nearly stopped. What a hunk!!

He has reddish blond hair and golden eyes. Every feature of his face was perfect. His eyes were staring into mine, and I felt the quick peak turn into a luxurious stare. He was sooo handsome!! I knew that I had to get to know him. Soon, too soon for me, he turned his head, muttering something like, 'She's someone I know Bella,' or something like that. I'm going to assume the girl is Bella, which would be short for Isabella. Poor kid. Her parents must hate her something awful if they named her that. I was proud of my short, sweet, and sassy name of Traci Dawn Empire.

Deciding that I had spent my few seconds acting like a preppy girl, I quickly ran to the front desk. Turns out, I was going to be housed in Polar Bear Wing. After getting a map, wandering aimlessly for several minutes, I finally found it. Why did these places ALWAYS have to seem soooo complicated?? I heard more whispering ahead and nearly fainted.

Although I had heard him say only 5 words, I could pick his voice out anywhere, even in a crowd full of people. It was like... water on a dried lake bed, Mozart to the ears, chocolate to the taste, silk on skin, a soft green for the eyes, and home baked bread for the nose. I giggled a little. Apparently, having my first prep crush was making me into a poet. He was telling Bella that she didn't have to worry about that girl down at the parking lot (I naturally assumed 'that girl' was me.)

She was saying 'Ok Edward, I believe you.' Edward? MAN ALIVE!! Their parents must've hated their GUTS to have named them that. Not that Edward wasn't a nice name, it was kinda cute actually, but it belongs in the 14th century, NOT the 21st. And what did she believe him about? Were they boyfriend girlfriend? If so, I could see why. They both had mid- Dark Ages names.

Oh well, My luggage wasn't going to move itself in. Heaving my huge suitcase, I walked forward. I almost forgot how to walk... almost. Good thing I learned when I was 1.5. The boy... (Edward?) looked up at me, and our eyes met for a moment. Although that moment was... just that, a moment, I felt something inside me go

BANG GIRL!! HALLELUJAH HE IS THE ONE!!

But, I try not to listen to those urges. Looking ahead, I pretended to be lost.. if only to hear his voice. "Excuse me, could you help me find room number 10423?" The boy (Edward.. I'm almost positive) smiled, and I nearly cried at the beauty of it. Who needs angels when you've got Edward?(I think that's his name anyway.. it might be Edmond or Eddie, or maybe I'm going deaf and its Jeff.. heh heh.. I made a rhyme.) Anyway, Bella looked MAJORLY ticked off at me, then pointed across the hall and said, "It's right behind you."

Turning around, I felt my face go warm. Now, I don't blush. I don't know why, but I just can't. My face gets REALLY warm and I get REALLY uncomfortable, but that's it. Turning, I pushed the key card into the slot and it opened. Trying to look cool in front of Edward, (they MIGHT just be brother and sister... might as well try my luck... that's not TECHNICALLY considered a crime.. is it?)

"Well, thanks for helping me! My contacts must REALLY be fogging up if I can't read the numbers on the door... bye!" I ran inside, nearly shouting for joy/relief. My first encounter with my Prep crush, and I was ALIVE!!

Then I slapped myself. DUMMY!! You are TRACI DAWN EMPIRE!! You don't GET 'Celebrity' Crushes like other girls.. you just don't. It's a fact of life. Getting inside, I heard the door turn, and prayed that I hadn't left any fem hygiene materials behind.

Bella and Edward walked in. I was stunned. HUH?? "What are you two doing here? Did I drop something?" Bella laughed wavery. "No, it's just that we're room mates apparently."

I was again.. stunned. He was coming in here? He laughed. "No, I am in the Moose Wing"

Bella frowned, NOT liking where this was going. "Can I have your name? You know, since we'll be room mates and all." I liked this question a little. "I am Traci Dawn Empire. What's yours?"

Bella twitched a little. I could tell she liked my name. "I like your name. My name is Bella Swan." She gestured to the boy.. man! "This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend."

I felt floored. Her boyfriend?? Man, there goes my chance. All my 3 seconds of flirting.. down the toilet. Oh well, time to break out the chocolate ice cream. I hadn't gone through any prep crushes, but I saw enough movies to know that the girl laid herself full of chocolaty comfort food. And... that was all I knew. Maybe only a small bowl.

(this is not a real wing in Alaska University, but I am too lazy to do my research, so DEAL!!)

**How did you like my marvelous story? I LOVED IT!! but I want to know what you think... JK JK!! I don't really CARE what you think, I'm writing this story cuz I WANT TO!! If you like to read it too, good for you. If you review faster, I might write faster... just saying.**


End file.
